


Dote

by Ange_Screams



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baby Tobio but not really a baby, But They're Dating-ish, Gen, I don't even have a Beta reader, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Not Beta Read, Older Brother Shouyou, Sibling Dynamic-ish, tweet inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ange_Screams/pseuds/Ange_Screams
Summary: As an older sibling, it's Hinata's responsibility to take care of his younger sister. As a younger sibling, it's Kageyama's reason of existence to be doted on by his older sister. So what happens when Hinata and Kageyama mix together? (This is KageHina, folks. I just can't word a summary, but please check the notes.)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	Dote

**Author's Note:**

> From the tweets of @snowdinsunsets on Twitter (https://twitter.com/snowdinsunsets/status/1243763490529017857) about Kageyama being a younger sibling and Hinata being an older sibling. That's it. That's their dynamic here. 
> 
> Also very rusty and English isn't my first language.

Off days are usually days of leisure. No training for the day, no drills to do, no idiots to shout at. A volleyball-free day for most of the team. But this is Tobio Kageyama. Volleyball is what he lives for.

For Tobio, it’s a day to catch up on the games of the season. After his morning jog, breakfast, and a bath, he would sprawl on their living room floor or sit on the left side of the TV screen and watch whoever teams where playing that season. For most cases, the chair to his right would remain empty. Sometimes, his restless, ray-of-a-sunshine partner would sit still and watch with him, either on the floor or on the chair. He doesn’t mind the company really, especially when that person would get up suddenly, walk to the kitchen—which he finds out is where he went—and brings back a glass of milk and orange juice each and two sandwiches. Tobio thanks him in a very quiet way with eyes not leaving the screen, but with a small smile on the lips.

After the game, now that’s when his companion would bubble up and release his energy. Exclamations of outstanding plays and players would pour from his lips. Off days are usually a quiet day for one Tobio Kageyama, but with company that makes him sandwiches? He wouldn’t change it for the world.

Shoyo and the other half of the freak-duo are notorious for staying late after practice. They may seem like athletic monsters—him more so than his partner—but there would be times when small slide on the floor would cause a bruise. Being the oldest sibling, he would always carry a small first aid kit for his little sister. He would usually have this when he was with Natsu, but being part of the volleyball team, made him carry the kit everywhere. Medical tape and bruise sprays are usually very handy if you’re a member of a team who loves to go beyond, especially when the king of the court is your partner.

The Spring Tournament is just a few sleeps away, which means it’s a late night practice session with him again. One would think Shoyo would be the one more at risk to get injured, but it was during these quiet times the scary expression on his face would change into pain. Out of instinct, Shoyo would run to him, check him, and grab his kit. No matter how careful the setter is with the ball, he would toss it in a rash way that would hurt his fingers. After short shouting match, a lecture from Shoyo, and a kiss on the injury, they finally agree to be done for the night. With a farewell and a reminder to take care of himself, they both split ways and head home. Being the doter, Shoyo Hinata calls his phone and threatens the other on the line not do his usual finger push-ups today. Being the doter that he is.

Yamaguchi, though quiet, is a very insightful person. He may be seen always doting on Tsukishima, but no one notices him eyeing Hinata. No one sees him seeing Hinata dote on Kageyama. Whenever Hinata goes to the vending machine, he would always come back with an extra drink in his hand and throw it to Kageyama. During time-outs, Hinata would casually hand Kageyama his towel while he drinks his energy drink. Even when they seem to be fighting, the words that come out of Hinata’s mouth are usually about Kageyama’s welfare. Heck, only Hinata can understand the enigma that is Kageyama. He would sometimes hear Hinata mutter under his breath how much of a headache Kageyama is. He even asked why he keeps doting on him if he feels that way. Hinata said something he didn't expect him to say,

"Looking after him just makes him much more of a person than a prodigy, right? Plus it's nice to see how childish the King can be."

Well, they are the freak duo. Only one can understand the other.


End file.
